


Close the Distance

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, platonic OT9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Tzuyu has felt unwell these past few days, for a reason even she doesn't know. But that doesn't mean it can't be helped, right?





	Close the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



Tzuyu was alone in her room, not feeling too well. It wasn’t the kind of not feeling good that had any reason, either. She had just been depressed for the last few days. Many of her TWICE sisters hadn’t seemed to notice any peculiar change about Tzuyu; that’s because she has managed to hide her feelings, and anything off about her was kept to a minimum. It’s not that she didn’t trust any of them with what’s plaguing her, but the fact that her feelings had no explanation meant conveying what she’s going through would be next to impossible. And that meant no solution for a cure.

She wished she knew the reason she felt so down. She really did.

Being alone seemed to help; nobody to bother or question her, the oddly comforting silence looming in the air. It was nice. But that wouldn’t last forever. After all, she can’t stay cooped up alone here all the time. That’s going to start drawing attention, it’s going to cause the others to ask questions, it’s going to stress Tzuyu to give an answer she didn’t have.

Can’t she have some relief?

As she sat there, chin rested upon her arm as she sat in a crunched up position, the door opened. Sana, one of the members that shared a room with her, entered with a bright smile on her face upon seeing the maknae. “Hi Tzuyu!”

“Hey.” Tzuyu replied flatly, eyes drifting toward the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Sana asked, standing before her bed whilst tilting her head. “Bored?”

“Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

“Hmm…” Sana slightly pouted, putting her hands on her hips. “You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Tzuyu didn’t answer. She just kept gazing at the wall like the meaning of life was written there.

Sana didn’t like the maknae ignoring her statement. Something was definitely up, and she was going to find out what.

With a 180 turn, Sana plopped herself on the bed beside Tzuyu, causing a bit of a _bounce_ as her butt landed on the mattress. “So Tzuyu, what’s on your mind lately?”

No answer.

“Aw come on, you can tell your _unnie!”_

Still no answer.

“I don’t care if you’re the maknae, you can talk freely to me.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Tzuyu told her.

Sana’s cheeks puffed up again, only to deflate moments later as she sighed in frustration. “Are you sad?”

“No.”

“Are you depressed?”

“I don’t know.”

Bingo.

“Tzuyu, what’s bothering you?” Sana’s tone became gentler, with an air of concern.

“Nothing’s bothering me.”

“Hey, don’t lie—“

“I’m NOT lying!” Tzuyu snapped.

Sana’s eyes widened at Tzuyu’s sudden outburst. In that moment, Tzuyu’s eyes were shaking, lips quivering as she continued to speak. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, that’s the point. I just don’t feel good. There isn’t even a reason, I just don’t, okay?”

After an excruciating prolonged moment of silence, Sana finally spoke up again. “…is that all?”

Tzuyu threw up her hands in the air, offended. “See? That’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Sana put a hand on her shoulder. “Come here.”

She shook her head.

“Come on~”

She continued to resist.

“Tzuyu…”

Sana then pounced forward, wrapping the maknae tightly in her arms in a merciless embrace. Not so tight to hurt Tzuyu, but just enough to let her know she had no intention of letting go.

“It’s OK, Tzuyu.” Sana whispered, rocking side to side as she tightly held her in her arms. “You’re right, nothing is wrong. I don’t think you need words.” Sana squeezed a little harder as she said this. _“This_ is what you need.”

“Suffocation?” Tzuyu struggled to say, feeling Sana’s hold around her stomach to be a bit too tight.

Sana laughed, loosening her grip. “No. Just a hug.”

A small, warm smile curved upon Tzuyu’s lips. “I’m going to take a nap, but can you stay here?”

“Sure! I’m sleepy too. Here, move over.” Sana slightly pushed Tzuyu, nearly knocking her off the bed.

“Ow! Hey, what are you doing?”

Sana slid herself under the covers of Tzuyu’s bed. “I’m taking a nap.”

“You have your own bed.”

Smirking, Sana tapped the empty space beside her.

Tzuyu stared at her like she was nuts. “This is a single wide.”

“So?”

Sighing, the tall maknae slid underneath the covers next to her unnie, despite the tight fit. Sana must’ve really been tired, because she fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, Tzuyu stared thoughtfully at the roof.

This was nice, she thought. Silence… but without the loneliness.

Sana was right. She didn’t need words. They meant nothing to a suffering that had no core. So how do you combat a thing like that?

Maybe all you need is a hug.

At least in Sana’s mind.

Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile as her sleeping unnie cuddled up closely. Closing her eyes, Tzuyu rested her head against Sana’s, feeling at peace for the first time in days.

* * *

 

“Shh…”

The door slowly creaked open with Jihyo in front lifting her finger to her lips. Nayeon was curiously looking over her shoulder, Jeongyeon looking over hers, and the other girls lined up behind.

Jihyo had her sights set on the two sleeping girls.

Smiling, Jihyo tiptoed in, waving over the other girls to pour into the room. All the girls were practically grinning at this point (except Jeongyeon , whom thought this was a bad idea).

Letting herself fall forward, Jihyo spread open her arms and pulled the sleeping Tzuyu and Sana into her embrace, promptly waking up both of them.

Giggling, Chaeyoung and Dahyun rushed onto the bed at opposite sides, effectively creating a dog pile. Nayeon, Mina, and Momo tried to squeeze their way in, but to no avail, so they just went behind Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Jihyo—promptly wrapping their arms around them.

“I told you this wasn’t going to work.” Jeongyeon stated, crossing her arms.

“Ugh, this totally sounded better in your head, didn’t it?” Chaeyoung groaned, playfully pushing Jihyo away.

“I just love being with my girls.” Jihyo stated matter-of-factly, pulling Tzuyu and Sana closer on each side of her.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and did her best to squeeze through the crowd to join in on the massive group hug that practically had Tzuyu and Sana at the center of it.

The air felt incredibly warm with all these bodies stuffed into one room, crowding over one bed, but…. that wasn’t the only reason for this tremendous warmth Tzuyu was feeling right now.

I think I have an answer, she thought.

Distance.

What she was feeling was _distance._

Sana closed that distance with an embrace. Now all of her TWICE sisters were here, huddled together. Isolating herself was not a relief at all, it _increased_ the severity.

All Tzuyu needed was a hug. All she _wanted_ was a hug.

And she happily received 8 of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my dear friend <3


End file.
